


Unexpected Ends

by Leoporidae_Lagomorpha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Zoro - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Top!Law, Zoro POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoporidae_Lagomorpha/pseuds/Leoporidae_Lagomorpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro had thought that sailing with his crew had prepared him for a world filled with the unexpected. The world it seems, went out of its way to prove him wrong when he met the Surgeon of Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure how this pairing came to be, but it's ruined my soul.

Zoro's thoughts are all relatively straightforward, he doesn't have much time to ponder such things as the nature of inevitability and fate. Most of his thoughts are of booze, training and sleep.

As it is now, the only thing Roronoa Zoro is wondering about is how he's managed to find himself cornered, back pressed against the slick tiles of the bathroom wall with his fingers tangled in messy black hair.

\----

The New World is only the beginning and he's not ready to throw in the towel yet. He's actually been quite disappointed in his opponents; all weak for the most part. Their new ally, however, is by far one of the strongest people they've encountered so far.

The last thing Zoro had expected to encounter on Punk Hazard was one of The Navy's Seven Warlords offering a plan to take down one of the Four Emperors, much less the apparently infamous Surgeon of Death. The alliance doesn't actually come as that big a surprise, Luffy's keen on making friends and Zoro's not the one who's going to stop him. Despite some rather mixed opinions, Trafalgar Law does end up travelling onboard The Thousand Sunny. The swordsman doesn't trust him, not completely, but Luffy owes him his life and he's not prepared to drop his guard and let the Warlord easily betray them.

He's a perceptive guy, Trafalgar Law and he isn't so stupid as to think that they'll all accept his presence easily. Zoro himself is indifferent to all of it, but Nami's pointed looks and Usopp's nervous demeanour are pretty indicative of where he stands.

Chopper's taken a liking to him though, perhaps out of some medical kinship of sorts. The little doctor can spend hours chattering away with the usually terse man. The dark eyed surgeon listens patiently, nodding and commenting when necessary. It's almost endearing to see him treat the young reindeer so gently. It's more than a little amusing to watch Law learn to deal with his captain's antics. The older man seems to react with a mix of shock, disgust and exasperation.

Maybe he spends more time observing their new ally than strictly necessary, but Zoro can't help but think that his intimidating aura is more a facade than anything else.

(That's all well and good, but it doesn't explain how he's found himself in this situation.)

Zoro doesn't make a point of bathing very often, once a week most of the time and even then only when absolutely necessary. Living on the open seas makes cleanliness more of a secondary priority and besides it's not as if there's any shortage of water around if he feels the need to take a quick dip. Though he'll admit that after the chaos of Punk Hazard, he's a bit overdue on a bath. (It's easy to build up a sweat running for your life from a cloud of poisonous gas.)

That's how finds himself pushing open the door, of the presumably vacant bathroom, only to see Trafalgar Law slumped low and soaking in hot soapy water up to his chin.

If it had been one of the other guys on the ship he probably would have just clambered in. It's not and so Zoro is faced with a dilemma, stay or go? Unsure of which is the most awkward thing he could do...The seconds are ticking by and he wonders if it's too late to just shuffle out the door. He hasn't been spotted yet, or at least he doesn't think so. The doctor's eyes are closed and the quiet even sound of his breathing could possibly indicate sleep. Is he really sleeping? Should he wake him up? Zoro really doesn't feel like being the one held accountable for their ally drowning in his bath.

He clears his throat loudly and it echoes on the tiled walls. The older man jerks his head back and opens his eyes with a jolt of surprise.

"Um..Do you mind sharing?" Zoro mumbles awkwardly, gaze directed pointedly somewhere off to the side.

"Not at all, feel free. I apologize for being in here so long, I must have lost track of time. I've been rather tired and standing water only really makes it worse for devil fruit users, as I'm sure you know." He answers calmly. Zoro's seen the way Luffy reacts to Seastone and the like, Law seems to handle it relatively well. He rises, pulling his torso out of the tub, brings his arms up in a rather feline stretch.

"Don't let me stop you from enjoying a relaxing bath." He's says it almost playfully, a grin spread across his lips. It's quite a change from the frustrated man dealing with his captain.

"You won't." Zoro says as he works on unbuttoning his pants. His thick coat and heavy boots discarded somewhere above deck, before he'd ventured down to clean himself.

\----

Zoro never thought he that he could be easily taken in by physical appearance. He himself is probably considered attractive, thought he doesn't put much thought into it. His muscles are more practical than aesthetic, his scars not for looking badass just simply the price he's had to pay for the dream that he's decided to pursue.

Trafalgar Law on the other hand, is what Zoro might call deliberately mouthwatering. He's tempted to describe the man's naked body as glorious and even then there's a horribly poetic quality to the word that feels too much like something the love cook would say. All swirling black tattoos (in heart patterns that suit him remarkably well), built lengthwise with long lean muscles and lithe limbs. He looks like sex, or at least someone who's aware of the appeal they wield. Spiky black hair, dark eyes, legs that go on for days and a killer smile. Dangerous like the personification of a night time fantasy. Toes, shins, thighs, hips, mouth, lips and fingertips every inch of him practically drips with sin.

As he's already said, he doesn't usually put much truck in appearances, but he'd have to be blind to miss how the Warlord carries himself like a wet dream.

\----

Zoro starts by giving himself a good rinse, trying to focus on anything, but his embarrassing thoughts about the baths' other occupant. He keeps his eyes riveted to the floor as he washes the soap from his body, ignores the splash of Law exiting the bath and pulling up a stool to sit beside him.

Law's got a nice mouth, nice lips too they look good smirking, look good talking, would probably look good around a cigarette too _-fuck_. He's not supposed to be thinking about that. He's supposed to be thinking about everything except for the very attractive man who just so happens to be wearing nothing next to him. He needs to calm down, conjures up some of the _katas_ he does for training. Alright, how do they go again _-shit!_ Law's saying something, to him? at him? Oh, he should probably listen.

"-ro? Mr. Zoro? I was just wondering if you wanted me to wash your back?"

"What?" He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but then again he really hadn't anticipated Law to offer to wash his back.

"It's etiquette, isn't it?" He says.

"Ah, yeah I guess." Zoro tries to make it come out confidently, it comes out nervous and pinched. He doesn't make a big fuss of turning around, displaying his back and handing the darker man the shower head.

It's starts slow, long even strokes along his spine and the broad line of his shoulders. It feels nice. He'd forgotten just how therapeutic it is to have someone else help him spray water on the tired muscles of his back. He lets himself melt under the light pressure of the other's hands.

Law's got fascinating hands, actually, and that's not even including his peculiar choice of tattoos. Zoro finds it slightly amusing for somebody who supposedly saves lives to have 'DEATH' inked across his hands. He's got long tapered fingers, dexterous and Zoro knows the _nodachi_ he carries around isn't just for show. He's definitely got some skill with a blade. Deadly hands that can slice a still beating heart from a man's chest and cut a warship in half are running down the dip of his spine.

He's suddenly aware of how loud his breathing is in the steamy bathroom air. The thump of his heart in his throat and the blood pounding in his ears makes it difficult to concentrate on anything, but the slow glide of Law's hands against his skin. Simultaneously, too close yet too far from where he wants them to be.

He practically trembles when the warm puff of Law's breath hits the nape of his neck. The taller man's hands still to rest on his hips, he leans forward, practically draped over Zoro's shoulders and whispers lowly in a voice that sends heat straight to his lower body.

"Would you like me to wash the rest of you?"

There are lips brushing against the shell of his ear and _oh fuck_ , a mouth tugging at his earrings, pulling the sensitive lobe of his ear. The invitation couldn't be clearer. He can't suppress the shudder of his limbs, or the whine that tears itself free from his throat.

"Yeah, please." It comes out sounding like a plea and if he weren't so concerned with having the surgeon all over him, he might have been embarrassed by how needy he sounds.

One hand leaves his hip and moves to cup his jaw and turn his head into a bruising kiss. He shifts on his stool, trying to gain an angle that doesn't strain his neck as much. As if reading his thoughts the older man stands up, turns him around and hauls Zoro up by his wrists before pushing him up against the tiled wall.

He's about to protest at the rough treatment when Law's mouth is suddenly sealed over his and wow, okay those lips feel as good as they look. He doesn't even take the time to taste just revels in the heat of their kiss and it's searing. The tiles are cold against his back, but _fuck_ his body feels as though he's burning up. He feels feverish, dizzy from the steamy heat and the intoxicating feel of skin on skin.

It's been too long since he's done any of this. Finding the privacy to relieve tension on a small ship like the Sunny is almost impossible and he rarely has the time to seek out someone to quell these more basic urges. So yeah, all this kissing right now is doing pretty good job of stoking the fires of his repressed sex drive.

Law pulls away first and he almost whines again at the loss, that is until the Warlord drops to his knees in front of him and there's little to no preamble before Law's wrapping kiss bruised lips around his achingly hard cock. It feels fucking heavenly and Zoro tangles his fingers in damp black hair to stop himself from curling them into fists. He's so focused on sensations around his cock that he hardly feels the stretch of the fingers in his ass. Zoro's lucked out, Law's fingers are just as talented at taking him apart as his mouth.

He arches off the wall, muscles of his abdomen taught and trembling so close to coming down the darker man's throat, but once again Law pulls away. The combined loss of his tongue and his fingers makes Zoro let out a breathy whine.

"Turn around." He says leaning back on his heels, still damp from the bath, water dripping down the sharp line of his his collarbone.

The swordsman doesn't normally take orders from anyone other than his captain, but Law says it hoarsely in a voice wrecked from sucking cock and the sound of it makes his limbs move before he's even mentally processed what he's supposed to do. He faces the wall, baring his back to the other pirate, bends almost in half and braces himself on his forearms.

There's the initial resistance when the Warlords' length enters him and yeah it really has been much too long. There's a brief moment, of stillness Law gives him to adjust himself to the intrusion before he starts moving. It starts shallow, thrusts getting deeper as their rhythm rises and the way Law's cock is brushing against his prostate every second thrust is driving him crazy. He can barely hold himself up, it's all frantic hard fucking, Law's fingers like brands on his hips.

Zoro's groans echo loudly around them, his fingernails digging into his arms, the heat coiling inside him. It's too much and not enough and he can't take it anymore. He comes with a shout, body going taught and vision going blank behind closed eyelids. Law's not far behind him a few more hard thrusts and he gasps quietly as if his own orgasm is taking him by surprise. His grip tightens on the swordsman's hips as comes cock twitching deep inside him.

When he pulls out, Zoro slumps to the floor, breathless and fucked out, his arms and legs about a solid as jelly. He lays there on the wet tiles trying to summon the energy to sit up.

"Why death?" He ask suddenly.

"Huh?" The other man says, obviously not understanding his question. He sounds so far away.

"What kind of doctor has death tattooed on his hands?"

There's a slight silence before he responds.

"One who understands the inevitability of death in his profession."

The words so grave shatter his afterglow of post-orgasmic bliss.

"Get over here." Zoro says motioning to the space beside him.

"Excuse me?" He queries, polite speech grating on your nerves.

"Come on, I'm getting cold." He moves a hand impatiently.

There's a resigned sigh and Law crawls over from his spot on the floor, plopping himself down against Zoro's side. It isn't so bad honestly and despite the sweat cooling on his skin and the phantom sting of what he know will be sore muscles tomorrow morning he's feeling pretty damn good.

He looks over at Law's exhausted face.

"How 'bout I clean you next time?"

"That's something I certainly wouldn't mind." He answers with a smirk.

He pushes himself off the floor and makes for the tub, tugging Law along with him, he could do with a soak. The Warlord doesn't protest, simply lets himself sink into the water and lean his head on the younger man's shoulder. Soft black hair tickling his cheek, Zoro can definitely see the benefits of this alliance.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I might write more of these two. Perhaps even a sequel. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I was in a bit of a frenzy writing this.


End file.
